


Chicken Soup

by kyungsooglares



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsooglares/pseuds/kyungsooglares
Summary: “I told you that you’d get sick if you cuddled with me… and no I’m not making you soup because I’M STILL SICK.”





	Chicken Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as an attempt to get rid of my writer's block, enjoy this crappy drabble and let me know if you find any mistakes 
> 
> also posted on my [tumblr](https://yoonleader.tumblr.com)

Kyungsoo hadn’t felt this miserable in ages. His head felt like it was going to explode, he felt nauseous, dizzy and had never been this tired. Jongin had been gone all day and it made Kyungsoo feel even more miserable, even though he was sure Jongin would do nothing but worry way too much, but just his presence would make him feel better. He stuffed himself with painkillers and made himself a blanket fort on the couch to get through the day, knowing himself well enough to know there was nothing he could but sweat and sleep it out. 

He was waddling around the apartment, wrapped in his duvet, making himself some tea when Jongin came home. “Soo, I’m home!” He yelled as usual, closing the door with a bang behind him. Kyungsoo had to try his hardest to hold himself back from walking up to his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around him. He knew how fast Jongin got sick, especially during busy times like this. He couldn’t afford to get sick this close to his audition. 

As Kyungsoo expected, Jongin walked straight to the fridge when he walked into the room. At least, that’s what he was going for until he saw his boyfriend hidden away in their duvet, hanging above a cup of tea. 

He sighed. “Soo, why didn’t you call me? I would’ve come back to take care of you?”

“I didn’t want to burden you.” Kyungsoo said, pouting. “Besides you have to practice for your audition, I can take care of myself.”

Jongin just huffed, took the tea from the countertop and pushed his boyfriend to the couch. “You’re staying here, I’m going to make you some chicken soup and then I’m going to cuddle you better.” He said, tucking Kyungsoo in before leaving to the kitchen again.

“Yes to the soup, no to the cuddling, Jongin.” Kyungsoo yelled after him before getting comfortable on the couch and turning on the tv. It took some Jongin some time to get the soup ready, as it was Kyungsoo who usually did all the cooking, but eventually he did it and shoved it into Kyungsoo’s hands. Kyungsoo took his time eating the soup as he’d barely eaten anything all day and as soon as he was done and put the bowl on the sidetable, Jongin wrapped his arms around him.

“Nini, no.” Kyungsoo sighed, pushing his boyfriend away even though he wanted nothing more than to cuddle with him. “You can’t afford to get sick too at this time.”

Jongin rolled his eyes and huffed. “Don’t worry that much, Soo, I’ll be fine! It’s just cuddling.” He said before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend again, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head before nuzzling his cheek against it, enjoying how the short strands of hair prickled his cheek.

“Well, don’t blame me if you’re sick too tomorrow.” Kyungsoo replied, relaxing against his boyfriend’s chest. He just couldn’t resist Jongin’s nice smell and warmth.

When Kyungsoo woke up the next morning with his arms still wrapped around Jongin he already knew what was going on. Jongin was sick too.

Jongin turned around as soon as he felt Kyungsoo was awake too, pressing his face against his chest. “Hyuuuuung”, he whined. And Kyungsoo already knew what was coming, Jongin only hyunged him when he wanted something.

“I told you that you’d get sick if you cuddled with me…” Kyungsoo said, before Jongin could ask for anything, “and no I’m not making you soup because I’M STILL SICK.”


End file.
